


Light The Way

by LucyRasmussen



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRasmussen/pseuds/LucyRasmussen
Summary: We're doing popsicle lamp stories and I figured what the hell.





	Light The Way

1.

 

He finds the note crumpled at the bottom of Nathans backpack.

Twenty popsicle sticks due by Friday next.

Garland sighs because parenting is hard and in moments like this, he feels the brunt of it weighing down on him.

But he strikes a deal with Benji and on the appointed day, Nathan has the required amount of popsicle sticks.

On Father's Day, he is handed a lamp covered with blue glittery sticks adorning it.

It lives on his desk for three years until one day it disappears and is never seen again.

 

2.

It's only because Audrey was bored and decided to sort out the storage boxes piling up in the archive room.

She pulls one of the shelf, but the bottom gives out immediately, scattering the contents across the floor.

One of the picture frames, the one where the Chief is holding a giant fish is cracked right through ,but the one of his mother is intact. He never talks about his mother to anyone, but with her the words just come spilling out.

They sit side by side and gaze at it. It's a rainy afternoon in April and no one comes looking for them.

Then he notices something shiny peeping out from under a cabinet.

It's a tiny lamp, with popsicles glued erratically around the lampshade. Not all of them are accounted for but Audrey finds it adorable none the less.

He doesn't know what she did with it after. He hopes it'll turn up on another rainy afternoon at another point in his life.

 

3.

After she goes, on another rainy afternoon, he sifts through a box of things he manager to salvage from her apartment.

The lamp hides at the bottom of the box, now lacking even more blue popsicle sticks.

It goes unseen and disappears again, this time for good.

 

4.

He doesn't want James to have just any furniture in his room.

He buys a random lampshade at the DIY store, and takes great care selecting the wood and the paint.

Paige watches him work as she sips her coffee. He cuts out twenty identical sticks and carefully artanges them around the lampshade. The light catches on the paint as he finishes the final brush strokes.

He gives it to James as a Christmas present. He loves it, as much as babies can love lamps anyway.

 

5.

 

Nathan finds the note crumpled at the bottom of James ' backpack.

Please bring 20 popsicle sticks by next Friday.

He's struck by a bizarre sense of déjà vu.

When James hands him a tiny blue glitter covered popsicle lamp on Father's Day, he's already on the perfect spot on his desk to display it.


End file.
